The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for a dry disconnect fluidic coupling, and in particular, a dry quick disconnect liquid coupling.
Closed-loop liquid systems that are used in the electronic industry, and particularly the military, to cool electronics systems and circuit boards frequently utilize quick disconnect couplings. By using quick disconnect couplings, the coupling may be disengaged without having to shut off the pump and the cooling system. When disengaging the coupling, portions of the housing surfaces may remain wet because of the surface tension of the liquid. Additionally, a small amount of water may be expelled from the coupling. Consequently, a sponge is typically placed under the coupling area in order to absorb the excess liquid so as to avoid electrical shorts and corrosion in the system.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a dry disconnect coupling includes a first coupling member for coupling to a second coupling member. A circuit provides a first signal based on when the first coupling member is disconnected to the second coupling member. Thermally coupled to the first coupling member is a first heater. The first heater generates heat based on the first signal.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method for drying a fluidic coupling having a first coupling member and a second coupling member is presented. The method includes providing a first signal based on whether the first coupling member is disconnected from the second coupling member. The first coupling member is heated based on the first signal.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a coupling comprises a first coupling member for connecting to a second coupling member. The coupling includes means for providing a first signal based on when the first coupling member is disconnected from the second coupling member. The coupling also includes a means for heating the first coupling member based on the first signal.
In still yet another embodiment of the invention, a system for drying a fluidic coupling includes a surface. A first fluidic coupling member, for coupling to a second coupling member, is attached to the surface. A first heater is thermally coupled to the first fluidic coupling member. A first circuit provides a first signal to the first heater based on when the first coupling member is disconnected from the second coupling member. The first heater generates heat based on the first signal.